


Guardian

by The_Foxwolf



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Action & Romance, Before Avacyn goes mad, F/M, Innistrad, Original Character(s), Written so that it could actually exist within the bounds of what is cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Foxwolf/pseuds/The_Foxwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the distant Innistradi forest of Somberwald, we follow the tale of young man, Galen, who will one day become a planeswalker. We see his hometown, his heartaches, his challenges, his defeats, and his triumphs as we find what it means to be a man, a hero, a sentinel, a guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. I'm new to the scene. This fan walker is based on the question a friend posed me: "If you were a planeswalker, what would you be like?" I had an idea about what that would be like but my character came to life before me. By the time I was done, I felt wrong connecting myself to Galen. He had become his own character and I decided to respect him for it. 
> 
> As of now, this is a work in progress. I've only finished Chapter 1 and I do intend on doing more. Though between GMing multiple table-top role playing games, Commander, FNM, a girlfriend, university, work, my other works, and my own book, I may not get around to updating it as often as I'd like. But hey. I gotta start somewhere, right?

Interviewer: “Mister Galen Olsen. Could we start by having you tell us a little about your home?”

 

Galen: “Home. Where to begin. Well I suppose I can begin with something that is unique to planeswalkers. I was born on Innistrad. On the continent along the equator where the Church of Avacyn was the strongest. I grew up in the south-southeastern part of the continent in the quiet, serene, tranquil Somberwald Woods. As far as I know, the Somberwald is the only place on Innistrad where one can find dryads- beautiful creatures that resemble a kind of cross between a nature spirit and an elf. If their songs are to be believed, they existed and were honored long before Avacyn appeared and claim that they will be around long after she is gone. But, despite the tranquility of the Somberwald, it is a dangerous place for those who disrespect the dryad’s unspoken rules. There is a reason why only a handful of brave or stupid explorers venture into the Somberwald, but only traders are seen coming out. Not that I have personally ever experienced the wrath of the dryads. But once or twice a year I would find the occasional trader’s cart or two somewhere south of the town I grew up in, Chime. I’d find these carts in pieces and no bodies or corpses to be found. Now that I’m a planeswalker, I can see things differently than I did back then. Many of Chime’s citizens accepted that the dryads had exacted their justice and did not bother wondering how. But now I know better. I eventually found out that the dryads have some enormous influence over the spirit of the forest. Enough so to animate the great trees within or to summon the elemental spirits that guarded the land well before the presence of humans. The humans, on the other hand, experienced a completely different fate. You see, on Innistrad you can find werewolves, half man half wolf creatures that are ferocious creatures of great strength, speed, and regenerative capabilities. Though the citizens of Innistrad believe that this curse of lycanthropy is passed down from father to his children, I’ve learned a little more. I’ve worked out that these werewolves are humans whose soul has to compete with an invading forest spirit. The effect ends up with someone who’s not quite in control. For the most part, I never encountered these werewolves myself until many years after I left. I found out that the forest spirit must have influenced the werewolves to flee to Kessig, a nearby forest to the west. Unlike the Somberwald, Kessig is actually populated. There were only ever two towns in the Somberwald, which doesn’t seem much compared to the dozens and dozens of citizens Kessig who actually interacted with the rest of the continent. You see, the Somberwald is guarded by a mountain range to the north, the sea to the east and south, and Kessig to the west. I have no doubt this isolation contributed to the tranquility of the Somberwald.”

 

Interviewer: “So what was the town of Chime doing in the middle of the forest if no one ever went there?”

 

Galen: “To the south of Chime there was a much more populous city whose name I’ve forgotten. But this hinterland harbor was a port town for trading ships who either came from Stensia, the region north of the mountain range, or from the faraway continents who visited every now and again. These vessels would stop at the hinterland harbor first, to rest from their long travels. From here, the ships would rest up to continue their journey to the port towns of Kessig far to the other side of the continent or to the northwest corner of the continent to the region of Nephalia, where our continent’s commerce was centered. Eventually, some missionaries of the Order of Angels were sent from Stensia to this harbor to establish the influence of the four angels the Order honored: Bruna, Light of Alabaster; Gisela, Blade of Goldnight; Sigharda, the Host of Herons; and a fourth one whose name I can’t remember. If the songs of the dryads are to be believed, the fourth angel died about the time Avacyn came into being. Well, these missionaries of the Order of Angels decided that it would be a wise idea to set up a mission somewhere in between the Somberwald and the Kessig. They took it upon themselves to venture into the Somberwald, against the many protests of the citizens of the hinterland harbor. Not long after they had entered the woods, the dryads approached them. Perhaps the dryads sensed the missionaries’ intentions, perhaps they had mercy. Either way, the dryads agreed to allow humans to establish their mission in their woods. Naturally, the dryads chose where the mission was to be. Luckily for the missionaries, the mission was a less than a day’s worth of leisurely travel from the harbor.”

 

Interviewer: “So how did your hometown get its name?”

 

Galen: “The final act of building the town, what officially declared that construction was complete, was the lifting of the church’s bell. The bell was named Chime. A simple but honest name for a simple and honest little town. If legends hold true, when the bell first rang through the Somberwald, the dryads revealed themselves to the town and sang to the citizens the history of the world, the rules of the forest, and a final missive. The bell would interrupt the peace of the woods but once every year, to commemorate the peace between the humans and the dryads, on a day of feasting and neighborly love.”

 

Interviewer: “You mentioned earlier there were two towns. What became of the other one?”

 

Galen: “Good question. Years after Chime was established, the Order of Angels pled to the dryads to allow them to build a new town, one that would bridge the hinterland harbor to Kessig. The dryads were wary at first, you see. Chime had been an exception to their law of no-interference. But a second town would be asking for too much change from beings who experienced life in millennia instead of decades. But the people of Chime were good people who remembered the songs the dryads sang to them and lived their lives according the instructions of they were given. I think what eventually convinced the dryads was the opportunity to establish a town where the explorers of Kessig could go to fulfill their curiosity of the Somberwald. And so, the second town was built where the dryads said it could be built. The plan was to build it similar to Chime and name the town after its own bell, Reya. Much like Chime, Reya was built a day’s worth of leisurely travel into the Somberwald. This left it to be about a long day’s worth of travel between Reya and Chime. If one took off at dawn and followed the rules of the dryads, one would normally arrive near dusk. Once the town was established and Reya was erected, it too rang its bell, in time with Chime’s own. Many said the ringing of the bells would usher in a new era for Innistrad. An era where dryad and angel and humans would live in harmony.”

 

Interviewer: “So what happened? Where is the town of Reya now?”

 

Galen: “I will get to that in a moment. Travelers began to make the journey through the Somberwald finally. Eventually, the timid and terrified traders made their way to our town to see if perhaps their business was about to find a shortcut that would drastically reduce the cost of shipping their wares into Innistrad. The dryads kept a careful watch over these early travelers, making sure they did not stray too far from the path they had set out. Reasonably, the dryads were much easier with their rules on the travelers who made their way to Chime, but they were not nearly as merciful to any who intended to leave Chime. It was as if we were expected to teach the travelers what the dryads desired. So the Order of Angels in town made sure each and every traveler was thoroughly versed in the rules of the dryads before they left. Needless to say, many of the traders were not remotely interested in listening to what we had to say- they simply wanted to get their goods moving. Those caravans never made it to Reya, of course. And so local legends grew to the point where the trade caravans came to respect the laws of the dryads. For a time, all was peaceful. In time, the Church of Avacyn appeared and established itself in town. It wasn’t long that the Order of Angels folded into the Church of Avacyn, once it became clear that Bruna, Gisela, and Sigharda flew under Avacyn’s guidance. But the Order of Angels made it very clear that the dryads had no love for Avacyn. That was because the dryads knew where Avacyn came from and they found it unnatural that she should have risen to become the leader so quickly and at the price of the life of one of the four other angels that were already long established.”

 

Interviewer: “Are you saying that the Church of Avacyn is to blame for Reya’s disappearance?”

 

Galen: “We’re not quite there yet. Hold on. And so it came to pass that the Church of Avacyn set itself up in Chime without the ferocious fervor most of rest of the continent had. Chime often sent people over to Reya, but very rarely did Reya send anyone over to Chime. But time went on. Legend has it that Avacyn never neglected our town as its citizens sent up their prayers to her. It seems that the dryads took notice that Avacyn was both here to stay and a force of good in the world. I daresay, the dryads actually changed their opinion of her to something a bit more neutral. Avacyn, in her wisdom, realized the value of earning the dryad’s trust. And so, once a year, when the bells of Reya and Chime rang, Avacyn herself would make an appearance. The Church of Avacyn at Chime took this as an approval of their goddess. That she desired the unity among humans and angels and dryads to last and to flourish. Legend has it that every ten years or so, Avacyn would disappear into the woods to speak to the dryads. It was a beautiful prosperous time. Until the traders became comfortable with the Somberwald. Traders began to mistake the tranquility of the Somberwald for safety. They began to believe that Avacyn’s visits to the Somberwald meant that Avacyn now ruled the forest here, that she would keep them safe, that the dryads were no longer in power. They were wrong, of course. The exact opposite was true. Avacyn had assured the dryads that she had no intention of allowing her people to break the dryad’s rules. That she wanted to foster trust and peace with the dryads. So you can imagine the dryad’s resentment when the caravans began to dismiss the rules they were taught at Chime as mere local history and tradition. After that, there was a year where the dryads would destroy nearly every caravan, save the most faithful ones that obeyed the laws of the dryads strictly, that attempted to make the journey between Chime and Reya. After that, things got better and trade continued as the more careful caravans continued their travels.”

 

Interviewer: “It sounds like things straightened out. Where did the town of Reya go wrong?”

 

Galen: “It wasn’t Reya’s fault. It was Kessig. You see, the people of Kessig are far more fervent in their faith in Avacyn than the people of the harbor or the people of Chime. Chime’s isolation and duty to the dryads kept Chime where it needed to be. But Reya didn’t send many people to Chime, so they never really learned that the rules of the dryads superseded the rules of Avacyn while in the Somberwald. Not the way Chime knew. Over time, traders who were upset with how careful they had to be as they traveled from Chime to Reya began to influence its citizens into resentment against the dryads. Over time, the fervent faith in Avacyn of the Kessig people began to influence the people of Reya to believing that the dryads were an affront to the power of Avacyn. Over time, traditions were forgotten and legends were dismissed as folk lore. The town of Reya had forgotten what it was supposed to represent and had become exactly what the dryads had not wanted to happen. Steadily, the number of crushed caravans near Reya increased as the town of Reya forgot its place in the Somberwald under the watch of the dryads. If you remember correctly, the last time that the dryads had expressed their wrath, Chime had learned its lesson and changed its ways. But the town of Reya didn’t take the harsh judgment of the dryads the same way. They took it as an attack of the dryads, not as a reminder. Naturally, the town of Reya tried to fight back. They stood no chance against the might of the dryads. As far as I know, every citizen of Reya was turned into a werewolf and the dryads had the forest reclaim the town, leaving only chimney here or a beam there. But they did leave the bell safe and undamaged. It rests there now as a reminder both to us, the humans, and to them, the dryads, that there was a critical difference between us. The mortal humans had short lived memories and easily influenced minds while the dryads remembered with fresh memories what would become history to the humans.”

 

Interviewer: “What about Chime? Was it destroyed?”

 

Galen: “No, no. Chime was everything the dryads had hoped for. The humans worshipped who they pleased but lived in respect of the dryads. So the dryads left Chime in peace, using it as a reminder that not all humans were inherently evil. Avacyn continued to visit every year, once a year, on the day of the Somber Feast. But the dryads refused to speak to her for a long time. More than a score of years had passed by when the dryads finally allowed Avacyn to speak with them. But of course, now there was no reason for anyone to come to Chime. The traders were unwilling to make the long journey to Kessig through the Somberwald without a place to rest and Kessig was too angry and fearful of the Somberwald to bother sending anyone to Chime. But Chime was a beautiful town. We enjoyed our peace and quiet, living not only under the protection of the dryads but also the protection of the Church of Avacyn.”

 

Interviewer: So where do you come in, Mister Olsen?”

 

Galen: “I come in many, many years after the destruction of Reya. Born to a mother who hailed from Kessig and to a father from a trader of one of those faraway continents. I was born in a good time. The peace between Chime and the dryads had never been greater. You may find it hard to believe but during my youth, the dryads actually began to reveal themselves to us. For so long, the dryads had been only a legend, a visit on the day of the town’s founding was all we had to go off of. But now, not only were the dryads were actually a part of our lives. Sometimes, young lovers would sneak into the Somberwald, as youth do, and get lost in the forest. Dryads would lead them back home. Children especially became acquainted with them, as often the dryads would watch over children who strayed from the town or who played in the steams. When you think of it, that all makes sense. Dryads don’t exactly have a lot of children. Not that there aren’t any. In fact, during my time at Chime, the town came to know one. ‘Na`Alah’ she told us to call her. She aged much slower than we did. I don’t remember seeing any male dryads during my time there, so for many years I wondered who Na`Alah was fathered by if not a male dryad. But clearly that wasn’t my concern, so I quit looking for answers. When I became a man, at about sixteen, I took my rite of passage. I journeyed to the town of Reya by myself and lay my hand upon the bell and offer a prayer to the dryads of apology and a prayer of hope. I spent the night there, pondering my place in the world and the fact that for the first time in history, humans and dryads got along. I married shortly thereafter. My wife died in childbirth within a year. Two years after that, I wed again. After a couple of months that we were together, she eloped with some visitor from the harbor and I have not seen her since. I spent a lot of time studying the dryads after that, learning the lay of the land and growing to understand what it meant to watch over a community as they did. That’s when I met the dryad named Liss`Andra. Of course she was beautiful, all the dryads were. But this one seemed younger than the rest. She was far more of a troublemaker than I gave her credit for. She’d play games with the creatures of the woods, especially the wildcats. Maybe she’d summon a mouse before a wildcat and have the cat chase the mouse for a while, just to unsummon the mouse and leave the wildcat lost and confused. Another game she liked to play was when she summoned a small mote of light and had it dance around a wildcat, leaving it to fruitlessly try and catch it. Sometimes Liss`Andra would toss a twig at a wildcat while napping and wake it up. She’d hide into the trees before the wildcat would catch her and they’d play this until the wildcat ran away in frustration. She never said much. Then again, most of the dryads didn’t talk so much as sing. For my part, I taught her simple illusions with card tricks or I’d regale her with stories of human folklore she knew nothing about. Stories of heroes defeating evildoers or monsters. Stories of star crossed lovers who were kept apart by circumstance. I’d tell her stories of comedy. Have you ever heard a dryad laugh? I have. It’s an indescribable experience.”

 

Interviewer: “It sounds like you and Liss`Andra were close. Do you feel comfortable sharing information about just how close you were?”

 

Galen: “Yes. I can tell you. But I’ll get to that part soon enough. As you can imagine, Liss`Andra would soak in those stories with wide eyes. Comedy wasn’t something the dryads were aware of. Not that they didn’t laugh, Liss`Andra certainly entertained herself, as I described, with the wildcats. But it wasn’t part of their culture, like it is with humans. Romance also thrilled her as you can imagine. Her people are nothing like humans when it comes to romance. Stories of detectives and crime fighters were fascinating to her for her people knew no crime and did not have to fight for their survival. Na`Alah would often listen to me as I told Liss`Andra stories. She wouldn’t stick around for the romantic ones of course, but she seemed fascinated with the action and adventure stories and she always grinned and laughed at the comedy ones. Liss`Andra hardly ever spoke to me. Mostly, she would show me what she wanted me to know or learn. Like when she took me to the den of a family of bears and sang to them, to let them know I was not there to hurt them. I saw that the animals of the forest can experience love as much as we can. She would show me the secret places of the woods where the trees and the birds were more colorful than even a skilled painter could replicate. I went to waterfalls where the water gleamed like diamonds. I visited trees that had outlived Avacyn herself. Liss`Andra showed me how the wolves ran as a pack and how the foxes outwitted their prey. Together, we began to see how our worlds were not so different. Humans competed with each other for the affections of another, much like how two storm crows would compete with one another by bringing the shiniest object they could find to the potential mate. The panic in the eyes of the storm crows when they would drop their shiny object while en route to their potential mate was just as real as the panic among humans when they embarrassed themselves in front of the person they competed to win over. Liss`Andra certainly knew comedy, both among the animals and the kind she made herself. Like how some baby squirrels would sneak up behind a sibling, yank their tail, and rush away before the sibling could respond. She showed me how the tales of action and adventure reminded her of how honey badgers could fight off an adult bear if the bear strayed too close to its den. Liss`Andra and I learned so much about life and how precious it is.”

 

Interviewer: “You haven’t answered my question Galen Olsen. How close _were_ you?”

 

Galen: “Patience. The Spring will never arrive before the winter. Continuing on, she and I ended up spending a lot of time together. Often times we’d end up playing hide-and-seek or even cat-and-mouse with Na`Alah. Other times she’d show me her world and I’d tell her all about mine. Sometimes, she would sing to me. Soft, gentle whispers they were. But they were so beautiful. Every time she sang to me, I felt my heart warm. Naturally, I started to fall in love. I was a young man who had lost two wives now and was disillusioned with love. But she opened my heart and showed me that sometimes, the right woman can simultaneously be closer than you think and more hidden than you’d like. She was beautiful. More beautiful than I could describe. A kind of beauty that could only be had with eternal youth, longevity, and connection to the spirits of the wild. And for a human, I was not afraid of her, not scared to let her show me her world.

 

Interviewer: “But how did _she_ feel about _you_?”

 

Galen: “As I’ve said before. Romance is different for them. The day finally came that I felt I needed to say something about my feelings to her. As I’m sure you can understand I was afraid to be hurt again. To let my feelings foster just to have them dashed once again. One morning while we were together watching the bees go about their business, I asked her where Na`Alah came from if I had never seen any dryads. If dryads could blush, I am certain she did then. Remember that she rarely said words to me outside of song. She preferred to _show_ me things rather than tell me. I knew this would make her uncomfortable, but I had no idea how much. She _ran_. She shook her head and ran into the nearest tree, forestwalking far away from me. I didn’t lose hope but I could feel my heart tremble. I didn’t want to get hurt and I was afraid I had gone too far. I searched for her at the usual places I know she liked to go to. That was the first time I saw another human so deep in the woods. Carrying a short sword, a bow, and a quiver full of arrows, I knew immediately he was not from Chime. Few people had swords in Chime. There was rarely ever any need. There were no dangers from without and the handful of town guards were more than capable of shutting down dangers from within. So seeing this man carry a sword through the Somberwald, in a place I knew the dryads did not allow strangers to wander through, I knew something was wrong. By now, the forest spirits should have afflicted his soul and he’d be a werewolf. But he seemed perfectly in control of his motion. I figured that by now, the dryads would have summoned some beast or some spirit to drive this intruder away. Something was wrong. I followed the intruder for a time until the intruder found a doe drinking water by a stream. The dryads had ruled that hunting was allowed only if a prayer was offered to them right before the arrow was released and only if the hunting was done out of necessity. The intruder offered no prayer. He simply fired the arrow and felled the doe. I felt my fury rise, but I doubted I could contend with a man with a sword.”

 

Interviewer: “So what did you do?”

 

Galen: “I put my trust in the dryads. Sure enough, they summoned a nearby bear to attack the intruder and drive him away. But the intruder was skilled. Almost effortlessly, the intruder felled the bear with arrows before the bear had even come close. The dryads called the bees to action, but the intruder was ready. He lit on fire a torch he had stowed away in his pack and he covered his face with a rag. The smoke from the torch smelled awful. There must have been some kind of resin or oil with properties that ended up driving the bees away. I figured soon the dryads would send something much bigger after him and I was right. A giant spider descended from the canopy before he could get off a shot with his bow. The spider was much bigger and much faster than the hunter, but the hunter was skilled. With an expertise that only comes with experience, the hunter fought and slayed the spider without receiving a single injury. The hunter then rushed across the stream toward his prey, inciting the dryads to action. Or, I should say, _dryad._ Who else could it have been if not Liss`Andra? The world’s irony can certainly be cruel. She rushed out of the woods, hoping to startle the hunter with her presence long enough to finish the summoning of her next creature.”

 

Interviewer: “Was she killed?”

 

Galen: “The hunter was indeed startled, but he recovered faster than Liss`Andra expected. I charged the hunter, moving as fast as my legs would move. I tackled him just as he loosed his arrow. You’ll be relieved to know I saved her life and the arrow merely struck her in the shoulder. Her summoning was interrupted and I was left alone with this skilled hunter. Fortunately for me, I was far bigger than he. I had always been a strong man, even among others my size. I struggled with him for a while, hoping to subdue him. But that was my mistake. I was unwilling to hurt him but he had no qualms of hurting me. With a skillful twist, he positioned his legs beneath my chest and heaved me off of him. I rolled back to my feet but he already had his arrow readied. There was nothing I could do. He spoke to me saying, ‘My name is Farron Marrow. What is yours, wild man?’ I responded, ‘My name is Galen Olsen and you are intruding on the dryad’s realm. They want you to leave.’ Farron chuckled and replied, ‘If the dryads want me to leave, they will have to make me. I’m hunting for a silver fox, I don’t suppose you’ve seen any. Why do you protect this creature, Galen? Have you not seen her summoning powers? She’s a _dryad_. Monstrous, selfish, arrogant little creatures who think they are superior to Avacyn. Why do you fight for her?’”

 

Interviewer: “What did you say?”

 

Galen: “I said, ‘her name is Liss`Andra. And she is my friend.’ Then I told him that I loved her and that if he had a heart he would spare us both and leave. Farron laughed at me and called me a heretic. He shot me through the chest, barely missing my heart. Before I lost consciousness I saw him loose another arrow and I heard Liss`Andra cry out.”

 

Interviewer: “Since you’re here, I can assume you survived, but what about her?”

 

Galen: “Na`Alah had been watching the whole time, terrified. Once Farron had skinned and taken the meat from the doe, he left, leaving me and Liss`Andra for dead. Na`Alah ran and found as many dryads as she could and sent them toward us. Farron had some kind of sick humor. He had shot us both in the chest, missing our hearts by two finger’s breadth. He probably could have killed us if he wanted to. But I think he found it more amusing to _almost_ strike our hearts and then let us die slowly. Which was appropriate I suppose, given my situation with Liss`Andra. Nine dryads had gathered to heal us as quickly as they could. Just narrowly did the two of us survive. And we had Na`Alah to thank for that. I learned that the dryads were pleased with what I had done. So rarely had more than one dryad revealed herself to at human at a time, so I knew that they meant what they said when they said I was now a part of the Somberwald forest as much as the fish in the steams or the mouse beneath the leaves or the falcons above the canopy. At last I had the chance to be alone with Liss`Andra.”

 

Interviewer: “Could you shed some light on what she said?”

 

Galen: “She sang to me. A song about the changing of the seasons and how inevitable that was. She sang to me about how even the clever silver fox would face its winter. Understand that dryads communicate in songs and metaphors. And I was the fox in her song, you see.”

 

Interviewer: “You have my sympathies mister Olsen. That must have been painful.”

 

Galen: “…do you remember how I told you how indescribably beautiful it is to hear a dryad laugh? Well…you cannot imagine how unbearably painful it is to see a dryad cry.”

 

Interviewer: “I’m so sorry…”

 

Galen: “When she finished her song she moved as if to embrace me, searching for comfort. But instead she turned and forestwalked away again. I knelt there and wept for some time, my heart broken _again._ I had all but lost hope in love when Na`Alah came up to me and gave me a hug. Now, I understand that even though Na`Alah was but half my height, she was likely as old as I was. She hugged me and she knew what I was feeling. She sang a song to me then. A song about how a doe and a buck loved their newborn. A song about hunters and the sacrifices a buck has to make for the love of his family. A song about how a doe can raise a child by herself, but not without heartache…”

 

Interviewer: “What did this metaphor mean, mister Olsen?”

 

Galen: “The only way for dryads to repopulate is to mate with humans, as there are no dryad males. But by the time Na`Alah finished her song, she was shedding tears of her own.”

 

Interviewer: “…Are you telling me Na`Alah was the newborn deer?

 

Galen: “And Liss`Andra was the lonely mother… Na`Alah and I said nothing to each other the rest of that day as she led me back to Chime. I began to understand why dryads rarely spoke. When the head speaks, the head listens. But when the heart sings, the heart hears.”

 

Interviewer: “Do you need a moment, Mister Olsen?”

 

Galen: “Yes, thank you.”

 

Interviewer: “Your honor. The defense moves for a brief recession.”

 

Judge: “Motion approved on grounds of emotional distress. This hearing will resume in fifteen minutes as of now.”


End file.
